A New Begining to Love
by Misha Young
Summary: Hermione is slowly moving on from Ron's death and preparing for a big change. Fred has to move back home for George and Katie. They become close friends and maybe more. HGFW, some HPGW.
1. Chapter 1

Nothing is mine. Oh well.

Just a little teaser for you. Longer chapters to come later.

* * *

Ch1 – So it is 

Hermione sat in the room of the attic. She stared at her hands, which were twirling her most prized possession. The little ring did not even fit her finger anymore. She had lost too much weight since everything had ended. It had been six months since the world had gone silent.

A small tear slid down her cheek as she thought of that day.

* * *

"No Hermione, I want you to stay here. Please."

The pleading in Ron's eyes were too great, she nodded. Before she could react, Ron grabbed her into a tight hug. He drew back and looked her straight in the eye. He kissed her on the forehead before he whispered, "I love you both."

Hermione had tears streaking down her face, "I love you too, please come back," she had whispered to his retreating back.

Hermione had listened to Ron and had not joined the others in the last push to victory against Voldemort. She had taken refuge in a cave in the mountains that had been the Death Eaters head quarters. Hermione had cleaned out the cave with only Ginny's help.

She moved to the back of the cave and made herself a small little bed to wait on. Hermione sat on the cold floor and looked at her left hand. She began to play with the diamond ring on her finger.

Ron had purposed a week before all hell had broken out. It had been very romantic and Hermione smiled in spit of herself. They had spent the night together everyday until the final battle had finally come. Hermione began to really cry now, but she was still smiling. The day right before they all had to leave for the final stand against Voldemort, Hermione had found out that she was pregnant. When she had told Ron this he couldn't smile big enough. He had grabbed a camera and stared taking a million pictures of her. Ron had said, "I want to remember this day. Please smile 'Mione?"

* * *

The memory ended as she looked at the pictures on the floor. There were three of them that Hermione loved above all and those are the three that lay on the floor next to her feet. One was of Hermione smiling and Ron came into the picture once in a while to kiss her and smile at the camera. The second was of Hermione laughing because Ron had taken a picture as he has tripped over a doorway. The last picture was of both Hermione and Ron. Ron was holding her as if he was never going to let her go.

Hermione picked up this picture and cried through her smile as she said to her stomach, "Your daddy loved us so much, he didn't want to let either of us go."

Hermione was now six months pregnant. Her stomach was rather big and she had no more Ron to hold her.

Ron had died in the final battle. He had jumped in front of Harry as Voldemort had tried vainly to kill Harry before he had a chance to throw his own curse. As Harry had watched Ron fall to the ground dead, he had so much rage and remorse built up inside of him that Harry only had to say one spell and it all ended. Voldemort crumpled to the ground and Harry was forever known as the Boy who killed He-Who-Must-Not-be-Named.

Hermione looked around the room one last time. It seemed so empty without Ron in it. She wiped her face of the tears that had fallen and she gathered her things off the floor. Hermione took the ring and put it back on the chain that she wore around her neck. She said goodbye to the room again and went down the stairs to the kitchen.

As she was walking down the stairs, Hermione stopped dead in the middle of the hallway. She put her hand on her stomach and felt the little baby kick.

"You better be nice to my stomach dear, or I will have to tell Uncle Harry on you."

Hermione smiled a true, big smile as she continued down to the kitchen.

* * *

Just a little work in progress. 


	2. Chapter 2

Yay for updating! Still not mine...just read and enjoy it.

* * *

Ch2- Life Now

Hermione walked into the Kitchen to find Ginny and Mrs. Weasley sitting at the table with every bridal magazine in existence spread out across the table. They did not notice Hermione walk in until she sat down on the opposite side of the table.

"Oh, there you are Hermione. What do you think about this one," Ginny asked as she showed Hermione a picture of a pale pink dress and looked like a chunk of cotton candy.

"Um…well…its lovely Ginny, but its not really something I would wear even if I was having triplets."

"Gin, I told you that Hermione is not a poofy kind of person," Harry said as he came back into the kitchen from the yard.

He kissed Ginny and went around to sit next to Hermione so he would not get in the way. He sat down and put an arm around Hermione.

"You alright? You look a little off."

Hermione laughed, "I've been off for a while Harry. This is actually one of my good days." She smiled as she thought of what they were all going to say.

"Hermione dear, please don't worry about anything…."

"Now Hermione, you know that isn't true…"

Mrs. Weasley and Ginny started saying at the same time.

Harry laughed along with Hermione. He hugged her and asked if she would like to come for a walk with him. She agreed and told Ginny that she would argue about the maid of honor dress when she got back.

"Thanks for coming with me, I wanted to get out of the kitchen."

"Harry, you were only in there for about five minutes."

"But Ginny's gone crazy with wedding planning. I try to leave her alone so she can do whatever she likes. And so I don't get in the way of the "Grand Plan" she keeps talking about."

They both laughed heartily at this.

Harry stole a side glance at Hermione. "Are you sure you're all right?"

Hermione smiled and laced her arm through Harry's arm. "I'm getting much better. I promise. I'm just a bit scared about the baby coming in only three more months. I haven't done anything to prepare for it. And I'm still living with my parents."

Harry snorted very loudly at Hermione's last comment.

"Well, I have never heard of you not preparing for anything in your life. You still have three months left, so you have time. As for the living arrangements, you have a really good job Hermione, why don't you get your own place?"

"You might find it surprising, but I don't want to be alone."

Harry hung his head. He should have known that this was her answer. Who would want to live alone after your fiancée had died and left you with a baby to take care of?

They walked in silence for a short while. Hermione was just enjoying the fresh air, as Harry was trying to come up with something to redeem himself from his stupid comment.

"How's my godchild doing in there?" Harry said while patting Hermione's stomach.

"He or she is doing very well. I told it to not kick my stomach so hard or I would have to tell Uncle Harry about it."

Hermione smiled as she felt the baby kick lightly again.

Harry laughed as he stated plainly, "yes. Listen to your mother. If she cannot handle you I will be forced to take action myself."

By this time they had walked a full circle around the Burrow. They both felt refreshed and happy again.

"Hermione, you know that if you need anything at all you can count on Ginny or me. Please tell us if you need anything."

Hermione smiled, "I will take you up on that. The nurses at St. Mungo's have also given poor Dr. Granger that speech as well. So, we will both be very well taken care of."

They both laughed as they walked back into the kitchen of the Burrow.

* * *

Fred and George had been setting up WWW stores everywhere. They now had stores in almost every country on every continent. They even had a store in Antarctica. Though muggles had decided that it was unfit to live there, the one magical community there loved it. They did not have to worry about muggles stumbling onto them performing spells or anything like that.

George was finally engaged to Katie Bell. They hadn't set a date for the wedding yet because of all the traveling both George and Fred were doing at the moment.

Fred in his words was "minus a ball and chain." He pestered George terribly for committing to someone. Though Fred wasn't even dating anyone, he enjoyed not having any extra responsibilities.

The twins were packing up their things to finally go home. They had been in China for the past three weeks making sure that the shops there were in perfect working order.

"You do realize that Katie and I are going to be living together, right?"

"Yes George, you've hinted to me a few times now that I'm being kicked out of the apartment so that you and Katie can have your own place. I just can't believe it."

"Well, have you found a new place yet?"

"No, not yet. There're no nice places in Diagon Ally anymore. They are all rented or sold already. And there're no places in Hogsmead either. You've kicked me out of our apartment with no where to go but back home."

They both laughed.

"Well, at least you'll have Mum's cooking again."

"What? Katie doesn't cook well?"

"I didn't say that! I just meant that you wont have to worry about food anymore."

Fred laughed to himself. He had tasted Katie's cooking.

George was going to starve.

Fred finished packing first. He threw his two bags on the floor and jumped onto the bed that was on the left of the rather large room. George had bought quite a few souvenirs for Katie and was having trouble finding safe places to put them.

Fred shut his eyes to rest them and asked, "So how is it fair to throw me out of our apartment again?"

George rolled his eyes and gave the same response he had given his brother four times previously, "Because Katie and I would like to live together. We are going to get married soon. We plan to shag a lot, so that would not let you sleep very well. And I gave you plenty of time to look for a new apartment, so I do not have an ounce of guilt in me."

"That hurts George. You know I can sleep through anything, so that's not a good excuse at all. And how is a mouth enough notice to say goodbye to my lovely room above the shop?"

This time George laughed. "You are an idiot sometimes Fred. You knew I was going to throw you out the day I asked Katie to marry me, so really you had a full four months notice. Now quit asking me why your getting thrown out and pack up your things before Katie comes 'round on Saturday, alright?"

"Yea, yea. I'll clean out my things by Friday if it will make you happy. I still can't believe I have to move back home."

"Oh stop wallowing and lets get going. I want to get back to England."

Fred and George grabbed all of their bags and other things. They stood together like they always did when traveling long distances and disappeared with a "pop."

* * *

Hope you like it. Promise that i will update soon.   



	3. Chapter 3

Hello all. Story is mine. Story that my story is based off of isn't.

* * *

Ch3- New Homes

Hermione had fallen asleep on the couch reading Hogwarts, a History out loud the night before. She woke up and found herself wrapped in a blanket that Mrs. Weasley had probably brought to her as she was sleeping. Her stomach groaned loudly.

"All right, all right. I'm going to get food."

Hermione trudged to the kitchen and went to the fridge to get some milk to take her prenatal vitamins with. She looked at the clock to find out that she was awake far too early to do anything. It was 6 o'clock on a Monday morning and she was scheduled to work the 1pm to 7pm shift at St. Mungo's. The hospital had told her that they would only let her work if she had a check up every week to make sure she could work without harming herself or the baby.

Hermione of course thought this was ridiculous. Her mother had told Hermione that she kept working until the day before Hermione was born. Hermione just could not imagine not working. She loved being a doctor at St. Mungo's. She got to help people and heal them when needed. It was the best rush of her life when Hermione figured out a way to heal one of her patents.

But breakfast was a different story.

Hermione only knew how to cook the muggle way. Her mother had taught her everything possible about cooking my hand. But she was at a loss when it came to cooking by wand. So to ease her stomach Hermione _accio_'ed the cereal box that was in the back of the pantry and took the never spoil spell off of it and ate.

Hermione started going threw one of the baby magazines that Ginny had picked up for her. There were so many things that Hermione needed to get for the baby. She needed a crib, highchair, changing table, stroller, diaper bag, diapers, formula, ect. The list went on forever it seemed.

Putting the magazine down, Hermione found a quill and started circling things that she liked with one hand and she ate with the other.

* * *

About half an hour later, Mrs. Weasley woke up to find Hermione eating and circling.

"Good morning dear. How did you sleep?"

"Very well, Molly. Thank you for the blanket, I would have been frozen without it."

"Don't mention it dear. I just wish you would decide on which bedroom you would like to have so I can make it up for you. Percy's room would be perfect for you. It's quite big and has its own fireplace too. I could set up a nice sized bed for you and a crib for the baby and whatever else you would like."

Hermione was not sure what to say. "Well, I didn't plan on moving in here. I mean, I would like to have a place of my own when the baby comes. And I don't want to impose for too long."

Mrs. Weasley smiled, "Well at least let me set up the room until we can find you a nice apartment that you like." She wanted Hermione to stay at the Burrow as long as she wanted. But she understood Hermione's need to have her own place to call home.

"You'll help me find an apartment?"

"Of course. I can't keep you here forever," Mrs. Weasley said smiling. "But you must promise to visit your parent and all of us here every week at least."

Hermione laughed at the seriousness in Mrs. Weasley's voice. "I promise."

"Well then. Lots to do today. Set up Percy's old room for you and set up Fred and Georges room for poor Fred."

"What's happened to Fred?"

"Oh, nothing serious. George is just throwing him out so he and Katie can have a nice place to live by themselves. And of course Fred has not even looked for an apartment yet so we will be a happy little group on the search of two apartments and a wedding dress today."

Ginny and Harry walked into the kitchen as Mrs. Weasley and Hermione had finished their conversation. They all ate quickly as possible and went to get ready for the day of shopping.

* * *

Fred's alarm had just gone off. He rolled over to see what time it was and cursed the clock. He was going to be late. Fred had promised his mum that he would come over this morning to see everyone and to go apartment hunting today.

This was all Georges fault. Fred detested George this mourning. If George wasn't throwing Fred out, he wouldn't have had to go over to the Burrow so early.

"Stupid twin…" Fred grumbled as he pulled himself out of bed.

He waved his hair clean with his wand and went to get dressed. He pulled on an old sweatshirt and jeans, but couldn't find his trainers. Fred walked out of his room straight into George's room and met a sight he wished he could erase from his memory immediately.

There was George and Katie on the bed doing things that engaged couples are entitled to do. But to Fred, it was his twin brother and one of his best friends. He turned on his heal and closed the door as quickly but as quietly as possible.

George and Katie never noticed.

Unfortunately Fred knew that George was right this time. He needed his of his own. He found his trainers under the kitchen table and appearated to the Burrow without a second glance back.

* * *

Fred arrived at the Burrow just as Hermione was coming to the bottom of the stairs.

Hermione broke into a smile, "Well, look at you." She walked over the Fred and gave him as big of a hug as she could manage.

"Hey Hermione. How have you been?" He looked her over. She was very pregnant now. The past six months had done a lot to her. She looked too skinny, but she was still the beautiful Hermione everyone knew. Her wavy brown hair was pulled back so you could see her entire face. Fred noticed a little scar above her left eye and he knew was from Malfoy. He had not seen her in five months because of all the traveling, but they had sent an owl once in a while.

"I haven't heard from you since India. Where did you just come back from?"

"China. It was actually really fun. The people there thought our jokes were amazing. It was like they've never had a bit of fun in their lives." Fred laughed as he said this.

Hermione smiled brightly. She had missed Fred and George so much. They were always good at making you feel better no matter what was the matter with you. She looked at Fred and noticed that he was a bit more tan then usual, and his hair was a little longer. Other then that, it was just Fred.

They walked into the kitchen so Hermione could get some water. Hermione asked Fred about all his trips and how the shops were going. Fred answered happily. The shops were more successful then ever. Money was rolling in, but most of that money was going toward opening and stocking the new stores.

Soon enough, everyone had come down to the kitchen and they decided to get to apartment hunting.

* * *

They found absolutely nothing.

All the apartments that they had seen in the past three hours were, "completely disgusting," according to Hermione. One was too small, one was too dirty, one was in the wrong area of town, and the last one they had just seen was perfect except for the witch that lived next door.

Everyone was tired and wanted to never see another apartment again.

Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, and Hermione left the two boys to the quidditch shop that was near by the last apartment and went to the dress shop for Ginny's fitting.

While they walked Ginny and Hermione talked about the apartments. "But that last one was so nice 'Mione. I'm sure you'd survive having a bad neighbor."

"But she was so loud. And wanted to know all about us, and she couldn't stop asking questions about Harry and I. It was ridicules. I don't want the baby exposed to all of that."

"Well where are you going to live then?"

"I guess I'm living at the Burrow for a little while. That's going to be called home until I find a suitable apartment I guess."

Ginny smiled at Hermione. "It will be good to have you at home."

Hermione smiled back softly. It was going to be hard to be so close to the memories of Ron.

* * *

a/n: hope it's ok. i'll update soon. 


	4. Chapter 4

Here it is...finally! Sorry it took a while. Still not mine, but enjoy!

* * *

Ch4- Settling In 

Hermione was arranging things in Percy's old room that was now hers. No one really talked about Percy anymore. He had still not made up with the family, even after the war was over and done with. Mrs. Weasley still missed him terribly, but she had finally accepted that he would never call the Burrow home or the other Weasley's family. But Hermione and Mrs. Weasley had almost erased all traces of Percy now that Hermione's things were in the room.

"Well dear. I think it looks pretty good so far. Just need to unpack the last few boxes and put everything where you want them."

"Thank you so much Molly. This was always my second home. Thanks for letting me stay here."

Mrs. Weasley smiled and gave Hermione one of her famous tight hugs. Even with Hermione so pregnant, Mrs. Weasley managed to give her a proper hug.

"Well I need to go down stairs and start dinner for the four of us. Ginny and Harry finally went to the new house they bought so its just you, Fred, Arthur and me now."

Mrs. Weasley laughed heartily, "it should be a nice quiet house until Ginny comes back to plan for the wedding more."

"It should be very relaxing." Hermione laughed a little to herself as Mrs. Weasley released a happy sigh and left the room.

Hermione walked around the room to the crib that she had just set up with Mrs. Weasley. It was a pretty, very traditional design all finished in white. It did not have sheets yet because Hermione wanted to know what the baby was before she bought anything. She stood right next to the crib and ran her hand over the railing.

"_We need a crib. A beautiful crib for the beautiful baby we're going to have soon."_

"_Ron, you've gone crazy! The baby's not due for another 9 months."_

_Ron smiled. "But I want everything to be perfect. I want our little girl to be very warm and feel very safe."_

"_Oh really? And how do you know that it is going to be a girl?"_

"_I just have a good felling about it. It's going to be a girl. I know it…"_

The memory went away as quickly as it had come on. Hermione was left standing by herslf in an empty room, wiping the small tears that had fallen on her check.

"Hermione? Are you alright?"

Hermione turned around to find Fred in the doorway of her new room. She put a strained smile on her face.

"I'm fine Fred. Just thinking about things."

Fred knew she must have been thinking about Ron. It had only been six months since everything, and he thought Hermione was dealing with everything very well. Hermione had stayed very strong through out everything. She only cried when she was around trusted fiend. And she had even helped Mrs. Weasley during the morning period for Ron.

"Well, what were you thinking about?"

Hermione sighed. She needed to tell someone and she knew Fred was the person to talk to. Before he and George had left for their first overseas shop opening, Fred and Hermione had been very close. Thoughts ran through her head as she began to talk to Fred.

"He said it was going to be a girl."

Fred looked a little confused. Hermione laughed lightly and continued.

"Ron said the baby was going to be a girl. He said he had a feeling about it." Hermione laughed as she remembered the silly debate that she and Ron had about this. "He actually fought with me about it. He was so fixed on the idea of the baby being a girl."

Fred laughed a little, "Does sound a bit like Ron."

They both laughed as Fred walked over to stand next to Hermione. Fred stood a few paces from Hermione to give her ample room for comfort. Hermione shook her head as she continued with her thoughts.

"It's silly really…but I haven't found out what the baby really is yet."

"Why is that silly?"

"Because I don't want to find out if it's not a girl." Hermione laughed at how ridiculous this sounded. "I want the baby to be a girl so Ron will be right."

She looked up at Fred to see he was smiling very broadly.

"You've lost it Hermione."

Hermione stared at him.

She snorted as she started giggling hysterically. Hermione had become so used to people feeling sad for her. She had become so used to crying at how much pity people were giving her. Fred's simple joke was a welcomed change. Hermione griped the crib for support as she continued laughing. Fred saw this and started laughing himself. He went to Hermione's side and took her arm so that she would not fall over. He was glade that he had been able to make her laugh so heartily.

They laughed for a good long while. Fred had supported Hermione so that they could walk over to Hermione's bed to sit down on the floor in front of it. When they both had finally calmed down from Fred's small joke, Fred asked a question that he had been wondering since Hermione mentioned Ron's want for the baby to be a girl.

"What did Ron want to name the poor girl?"

Hermione smiled. "He wanted to name her Caroline Elizabeth. I actually think it was a very good name."

"I think it is too. Is that also why you don't want to find out if that baby is a girl or a boy?"

Hermione nodded. "I want the baby to be a girl so I can name her what Ron wanted." She laughed a little as she patted her stomach. "I'm afraid I wont know what to do if the baby is a boy."

"You really have lost it," Fred laughed. Hermione did to.

"You're a git, you know that?" They laughed even harder. Hermione did not remember the last time she had laughed so hard. She leaned her head on Fred's shoulder as she tried to control herself.

"Well prove to me that you haven't lost it and let me take you to St. Mungo's and get the test to find out."

Hermione lifted her head and looked Fred right in the eye.

"Fine. I will. We'll go tomorrow after my shift. I'll meet you in the lobby."

Fred was surprised at how stern Hermione looked. But he was glade he had helped get her over one of her little fears. He nodded and put his arm around her.

"It's a date then."

This made Hermione laugh again. _How does he always know what to say to make me laugh? _Hermione thought this to herself as Fred helped pull her to her feet.

"Have I said yet that it'd wonderful to have you home again?"

Fred smiled back at Hermione, "No you have not. But it is good to be back."

Fred helped Hermione with one of the last boxes that were in the corner. They worked on putting the last three boxes away. Fred and Hermione laughing the entire time.

But in the back of her mind, Hermione's conscious was questioning her. _Should I be this happy? Should I be so comfortable around just Fred?_

* * *

Please review! Will update soon. 


	5. Chapter 5

Please forgive me for not updateing for so long. I am a terrible person, i know. But I will try so much harder to update with out more then two weeks going by from now on.

(again, i own nothing)

* * *

Ch5- The Unexpected

Hermione was finishing up the last bit of paper work for one of her patients. She had discovered that the poor boy had been bitten by a dog, and not a werewolf as it had been feared, and she was happily filling out his release forms. Hermione glanced at the clock for the tenth time that day and realized that 7 pm was closer then she had realized.

Smiling slightly to herself, she finished the paperwork and handed them off to one of the nurses to be processed. Hermione took off her healer coat and put her wool pea coat back on as she exited her office. She was humming to herself as she waited for the elevator to arrive.

Just as Hermione was stepping out of the elevator, Fred came through the glass entrance of the St. Mungo's. He looked around aimlessly as he searched for Hermione, who was laughing at his slight blindness. Hermione stood perfectly still and waited to see if Fred could spot her among the crowd that was taking up the lobby area.

His eyes finally wondered over to Hermione's spot and he grinned. She smirked slightly as he weaved through the crowd toward her.

"Well, Mr. Weasley, it seems you might want to get your eye's checked while we are here at the hospital."

Fred merely shrugged and gave her a one armed hug. "You're just a tad too short to spot in a crowd."

Hermione slapped his arm as Fred finished this sentence and promised herself that she would get him back later for the rude and untrue comment.

They both went to wait for the elevator and made some small talk as normal people would. The elevator came and brought them to the maternity ward floor in only two stops.

"So, you're really not going to back out of this right?"

Hermione glared slightly at Fred, "No, I really am going to go through with this."

Fred's face fell a little. He had only asked this question as a worried friend. He knew that actually taking this test was a huge step for Hermione. She had mourned, she had slightly moved on, but this could have been too much for her and Fred wanted to give her an "out" if she needed it.

Unfortunately, Hermione had not seen Fred's face fall and otherwise did not understand that Fred was actually being sincere in his simple question. She had been writing her name down on the waiting list for the ward.

The nurse knew Hermione and asked politely why she was there. "No problems I hope Miss Granger."

"Oh no, nothing like that. I'm just here to find out the sex of the baby finally. I decided that I had waited long enough." Hermione laughed slightly at herself as she and Fred went to sit down.

Fred sat down and started thinking of something to say to make Hermione happy again. He wasn't exactly sure how he had upset her before, but he understood that he needed to be careful in what he said.

Hermione was reading through a parenting pamphlet then Fred finally spoke.

"I'm sorry about what I said before, I was…I just…I just wanted to make sure that I hadn't pushed you into doing something you weren't ready for."

Hermione looked up at Fred and saw the sadness in his eyes. She smiled a little and told him, "Maybe you did push me a bit. But I needed the push Fred. I need to do this, even if I'm not ready."

Fred nodded his understanding and quickly placed a small joke before the comfortable moment passed.

"I just hope you haven't been cursed with the twin gene."

* * *

"I'M HAVING WHAT?"

"Twins Hermione."

Healer Susan said calmly to one of her best friends within the hospital. She and Hermione had started the healing program the same year and had helped each other get through the two though years of training.

Hermione was sitting up straight. She was staring at the opposite side of the room. And she wasn't really blinking. She was in somewhat of a daze because of the news that her friend had just given her.

Susan had seen this many times before though. She was not worried one bit about Hermione. She knew that Hermione was a good person, incredible in fact, and she also knew that Hermione was going to be a wonderful mother.

A wonderful mother to two it seemed.

Fred was fidgeting in the waiting room. The healer's had told him that he could not accompany Hermione since he wasn't legally family.

He was staring at the celing when the nurse came in to ask him to follow her. Fred was very confused as to why they were suddenly letting him into the room, but realization hit him when he saw the state Hermione was in.

She was still staring at the wall and barley blinking. Susan was talking to her, or at least trying to.

"Hermione, you're going to be fine. If anyone can raise two children alone it's you. And if you think about it, you aren't even alone really."

Fred stood in the doorway and processed the information that he had just heard.

Two?!?

"Oh no. I meant it as a joke…" Fred mumbled under his breath.

Susan finally noticed the other person in the room and turned to him. "Susan Lawrence, please to meet you."

Fred stuck his arm out and mumbled "Fred Weasley, pleasure."

"Well, I assume that you have put the pieces together and realized that your twin gene was given to our dear Hermione and your nieces."

Fred nodded his head looking very sullen.

Susan leaned in closer to Fred's face. She was only slightly shorter then him so it was as intimidating as she hoped it would be.

"Fred, listen to me. You cannot blame your family for this. She can handle this but she doesn't believe that. Everyone around her needs to make her believe that she can do this or she never will. Don't you dare let her give up."

Fred quickly snapped out of his daze and stated, "Of course. I'll make sure the family is completely supportive for her."

Susan backed up a little and whispered her approval.

She walked back over to the examination table that Hermione was sitting on and gentally shook her shoulder.

"Hermione, you need to go home now."

Hermione turned her head slightly and finally looked Susan in the eye.

"Am I really having two girls?"

* * *

Pleae Review! 


End file.
